The Spell
by BlueRose
Summary: 3 girls get sent in the middle of fushigi yuugi by a spell
1. Default Chapter

****

The Spell

Chapter 1:

By: *Blue Rose*

OK I don't own Fushigi Yuugi; so please don't sue me all you would get is a penny! Anyways the other 3 charters in here I own!!!! *MWHAHAHA*

*Gets smack upside the head by Erin*

"Jess you don't own us you just put Tessa and me in the fanfic with you"

"Well so what!!"

"Anyways on with the Fanfic!!!" *Screams Tessa standing behind them*

"OK damn it!!" *starts writing the fanfic*

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(AN: Look at all the pretty stars!!!)

Come on Erin!! Lets get going! Jessica yelled at her best

friend Erin when she was getting out of the drive's seat of her car. 

"I'm coming! "Erin yelled back getting out of the passenger seat. Jessica looked at the house where they where now park in front of and smiled to herself getting out her stuff from the back seat of her car, that she would need for the night. 

"Damn Erin the wind is really bad tonight!" Jessica said over her shoulder not noticing that nobody was there. 

When she turned around after getting no response from her, Jessica saw Erin already at the door knocking on it.

"THANKS FOR WAITING BAKA!!!!!" Jessica yelled at her finally getting her stuff and walking up to the door to stand next to her, both of their hair blowing wildly in the strong wind.

Erin look at her and shrugged "Well Jess you where taking a long Time."

Jessica looked at Erin and gave her a "bitch look" and would have said something but the door open. Tessa their best friend was standing there smiling at them.

"Hey guys ready to spend the night?"

"Sure Tess!" they both yelled at the same time. Tessa moved out of the doorway so they wouldn't run her over trying to get in, but that didn't stop Erin from tripping on the step knocking Jessica and her on the ground in the front hallway of Tessa's house. 

Tessa laughed "Maybe this wasn't a good idea, two clumsy people in my house at the same time, not good"

"Your not graceful yourself Tessa!" Jessica said getting up and then helping Erin up.

**************************************************************************

Later on that night at about nine o'clock, the three girls where all sitting in Tessa's room in the basement watching their favorite episodes of Fushigi Yuugi. When Hotohori came onto the TV screen during an episode. Tessa screamed out with joy and glomp the TV with stars in her eyes. 

Erin and Jessica watch her sweatdropping.

"Um…….Tess we can't see the TV!" Erin said trying not to laugh.

"Tess quite molesting the TV and sit your ass down!" Jessica said laughing.

"Sorry?" Tessa said sitting back down.

"Jesus Tess……" Jessica said looking at the smudge marks on the TV screen.

"Tessa did you see Erin freak out when Tasuki came on or me when Tamahome came on??" Jessica said giving Tessa a teasing smile.

Tessa gave her a look and smirked "No, but I saw you two drooling………"

but before she could say anything else Tessa was knock upside the head with a pillow, which was the beginning of an all out pillow fight.

As the night wore on the storm grew worse outside with the rain coming down harder making the girls feel like they where under a waterfall. Jessica turned the TV on mute that was still showing Fushigi Yuugi episodes.

"Do you guys still want to do that spell" Jessica said grinning looking at them. Erin and Tessa looked at her thinking she must have lost her mind.

"Jess have you been smoking or something?" Erin ask raising an eyebrow and looking at her.

"I don't think we should Jess" Tessa said laughing looking at her too.

"Oh come on guys!!" Jessica giveing them a pleading look.

"Its not going to hurt anything its just a love spell and plus you know I will make sure it doesn't harm anyone!" Jessica said standing up and garbing her backpack taking out her book of shadows.

Jessica looked at Erin and Tessa again and this time they looked interested in the spell. Since Jessica did say nothing could go wrong, could it??

Jessica smiled and said "OK this spell will send the ones that we are destined to love in the right direction towards us, because we feel we are ready for love, its not used to force anyone, so get those thoughts out of your minds."

Jessica stood up, brushing her curly brown hair out of her eyes.

"Hey Jess what is that?" Erin said studying the book that

Jessica still had in her hands. The book Jessica had in her hands was thick and big like a school textbook. On the front cover of the book was a beautiful golden Celtic knot.

"Its my Book of Shadows, you keep spells and other things that you wish in here. Ever Witch should have one" Jessica said smiling and went back to reading her book.

"OK thank goddess it's a full moon tonight that helps a lot." Jessica said looking threw her book as Tessa and Erin watched her. 

"Ok you two just sit tight for now on the floor" Erin and Tessa nodded still watching her.

(AN: Ok I don't feel like explaining all the details for the spell, it would take too long, so come along for the ride!!!)

Jessica walked around Erin and Tessa casting a magick circle to get out anything negative. Next Jessica set down in front of them a alter, which was a very simple one. Just a large, fat, thin wooden block that had a pentacle burned in the middle of it. Setting down in-between Tessa and Erin she took out of her bag the supplies she would need for the spell which was a red and 3 white candles, red and white rose petals, the 3 of there names written each on a piece of paper written in red ink, a small bowl, and 3 needles. Jessica placed all these on the little alter chanting a little for the god and goddess to help in this spell if they wish. 

Jessica Cleansed, consecrate, and empower all the items she placed on the alter. Which Erin and Tessa could feel something of power around them by now, but could not explain where the power was coming from.

Jessica placed the book in front of the alter so they both could see the words. She smiled at Erin then Tessa, then finally she light the red candle. Putting the white sugar, the rose petals, and the 3 papers with their names on it in a small, black, marble bowl.

Jessica pointed to some words "Say this 7 times while I stir the

contents in the bowl"

The girl's voices joined together chanting 7 times:

"I stir"

"I change"

"I manifest"

"The human love from the universe that will suit me best."

Taking the 3 white candles and needles Jessica handed each of them one of each.

"Now take the end of the needle and carve the words Love and your

name on the white candle, holding the candle tightly in your hand repeating the chant again.

The girl's voices joined again chanting 7 times once more:

"I stir"

"I change"

"I manifest"

"The human love from the universe that will suit me best"

They each placed the candles on the alter and each taking the piece of paper out of the bowl and placing it underneath each candleholder. Jessica took the bowl and sprinkled the rose petals and sugar mixture around the base of the candles in shape of a heart.

"Now focus your eyes on the candle flame, think of the perfect guy

for you….I warn you do not think of a person you know, just the type of guy you would like," Jessica said softly.

They each focused on the candle seeing the flame grow bigger and bigger with a soft red glow around it.

"Now close your eyes and hold this thought as long as you can, when you lose this thought open your eyes."

They each closed their eyes holding the thought till finally if was gone and then opening their eyes again.

Jessica pointed to another chant in the book and together their voices joined again chanting:

"Spirit, I ask the universe to send me the person who will suit me

the best"

Something was wrong though for when they finished the last word a

blinding red light speared around the 3 of them and they disappeared from the room.

Before they could even think about what was going on they where falling threw the sky all 3 of them screaming all the way down, finally hitting a large pool of water. Much like the one in Fushigi Yuugi in the palace of Konan where the Suzaku Seishi would be staying.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"OK!!!!! Its down" *Jessica said her fingers feeling like the might fall off* *Jessica looks behind her and sees Erin and Tessa asleep with the TV on showing Fushigi Yuugi*

"ggrrrr….Of course the lazy asses would be asleep…anyways!! Please R/R this and if you have a problem with the cussing well it might get worse!!" 

More to come soon!!!!


	2. The Spell 2

THE SPELL ****

THE SPELL

By *BlueRose*

"Again I don't own Fushigi Yuugi so don't sue me!!!"

"Ok now on to chapter 2!!! YAY!!!!!" 

"Your not done with that yet Jess!!!" *Tessa yells standing right behind Jessica*

"Um……..no just started on chapter 2" *Erin rolls her eyes*

"Ok shut up you 2!!" *Tessa starts to whine*

"Here Tess take this and shut up!!"

*Jessica said giving tessa a Hotohori plushie*

*Tessa yelled with joy garbing the plushie and hugging it tight*

"Um…should we leave you two alone??" *Erin said backing up a little*

"Hey none of that in here tess!!!" *Jessica turned back to the computer and started typing again*

"And another thing you guys keep bugging me about this fanfic and I will make sure that your characters in here will not go well!" *Jessica said grinning evilly while she started to type*

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"FOOD!!!!! I'm starving!!!" Miaka yelled with joy sitting at the table with the other Suzaku Seishi. She started eating not even hearing half of the conversation. Absorbing herself in her food also because just last night Tamahome ask her to marry him and Miaka said no to keep herself pure because she is the Suzaku no Miko.

Later on when the other Suzaku Seishi where done eating, also Tamahome and Tasuki where done fighting for a min. or so. They all heard a screaming sound and then a huge splash like something hitting water.

"What the hell………" Tasuki said looking around the table. 

"It could be one of the Seiryyu Seishi" Hotohori said standing up and drawing his sword.

The Suzaku Seishi got up and ran out of the palace towards the sound that they heard.

Miaka stayed where she was still eating at the table not even close to being down.

*****************************************************************

Jessica opened her eyes after hitting the water hard and swam to the surface, coughing when her head finally reached above water. Looking around she saw Tessa sitting by the water on the ground coughing. Swimming over to her, Jessica climbed out and sat next to her looking around the pond for Erin.

Finally Erin's head pop out of the water and she swam over to them giving Jessica an "I am going to kill you" look.

Jessica ignored the look and said to Tessa, "I guess the drowned rat look is in for the 3 of us?"

Tessa shruged and look around "Where in the hell are we?"

Erin climbed half way out but she lost her footing and fell back in splashing Tessa and Jessica.

"Baka do you need help out of there" Jessica said laughing, tears falling down her cheeks.

"NO!! Damn it I don't!" Erin said pulling herself out of the water this time making it to land.

Erin stopped whatever she was going to say next and look around growing pale.

"Um……..why does this look like Konan from Fushigi Yuugi" Erin said looking at Jessica.

"Like I know…….." Jessica said looking around.

"You should the spell was your damn idea jess, where are we!!!!!!!!"

"Tessa, Erin what kind of guy where you thinking about in the spell?" Jessica asked them in a worried voice.

Tessa and Erin look at each other then back at Jessica again.

"I was thinking about a guy like Hotohori, Jess"

"Yeah I was thinking about a guy like Tasuki"

"Oh jesus……….no wonder why we are here!!" Jessica yelled at them wondering how in the hell they where going to get back now.

"What kind of guy where you thinking about Jess?"

"Um……..well I was thinking about a guy like Tamahome" Jess said sweatdropping. "Fuck, we all messed up….."

Before they could talk anymore the Suzaku Seishi was there looking them over wondering who the hell they where and how in the hell did they get so wet! The girls clothes where sticking to them like skin leaving nothing to the imagination.

The 3 of them notice that the Suzaku Seishi except Nuriko of course! Was looking at the same stop on the 3 girls bodys, finally looking down to see what the big deal was they saw that the hentais where looking at their chests!!!!!!!! 

"Shit!!!" All 3 of them yelled warping their arms around their chest.

"Hentai!!!!!!!!" they all yelled again at them and finally the Suzaku Seishi looked them in the face. 

Jessica looked at Erin saying under her breath "I don't like this at all………"

A guy with flaming red hair, which would be Tasuki of course, yelled at them "Damn, why do they have to be girls…..Nothing but trouble"

Another male with long black hair, which the girls knew, was hotohori; steped out with his sword pointing at them ready to protect miaka if he had too.

"Who are you?? Why are you here?"

The 3 girls shivered as the wind pick up and they where still soak form their little swim.

Tessa looked at them then back at her friends "Guys what in the hell are we suppose to do!?"

"They must be part of the Seiryuu Seishi!!" Tasuki yelled at his friends taking out a very strange fan out behind his back.

"We are not, baka!!" Erin yelled back at him.

"You guys I think, they are the Suzaka Seishi from Fushigi Yuugi…and that's Tasuki that wants to kill us….." Jessica said loud enough for only Erin and Tessa to hear.

Another male with blue Teal hair tied behind his back(AN: as Erin would say it looks like a rat tail! gggrrr) came towards them, smiling a little at the 3 girls. Jessica smiled slightly knowing it was Tamahome.

"Their just 3 girls you guys what can they do?" All 3 of them took a step back ready to run, not sure to trust any of the Suzaku Seishi. 

Jessica looked at Erin then Tessa and nodded her head telling them lets go for it and yelled out "RUN!!!" . With that all 3 of them took of running threw the palace of Konan splitting up in different directions.

"HEY!!!!!" Tamahome yelled after them, then not thinking started to run after Jessica.

Hotohori went after Tessa, he wasn't dress in his emperor clothes so it was easier to chase after Tessa. Tasuki ran after Erin, saying under his breath "I hate girls..she will pay for this!"

"It won't take them that long to get them no da!" Chichiri said watching them run off. "Those girls are not Seiryuu Seishi no da!"

I wish the emperor would run after me like that!" Nuriko said with stars in his eyes.

Chichiri looked at Nuriko "Maybe if you weren't a homo…..." But he didn't get to say the rest because Nuriko hit him upside the head sending him to the ground, because a poke from Nuriko is like a punch for a common man.

*********************************************************************"There chapter 2 is done!!!" *fireworks go off in the backround*

R/R please and thanks to Tessa and Erin for helping me out too!! More to come!!!


	3. The Spell 3

Jessica ran as fast as she could threw the forest of the palace, wondering how in the hell she would get out of here ****

THE SPELL 3

By: *BlueRose*

Yeah I don't own Fushigi Yuugi *grins evilly* If I did I wouldn't be here hehehehe. Thank you to all that reviewed my stories *Jess hands all the people that reviewed her stories plushies of there fav. Fushigi Yuugi charters* ^.^ I feel so loved!! *Wips a tear from her eye * On with chapter 3!!!

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jessica ran as fast as she could threw the forest of the palace, wondering how in the hell she would get out of here. Not seeing a tree root sticking out of the ground in her path where she was running she tripped over it. Jessica went down hitting the ground hard, cutting her shoulder deeply on a sharp rock. Ignoring the pain shooting threw her arm; Jessica got back up ready to run again. Before she could run off again Tamahome was standing in front of her smirking.

"Going somewhere??" Tamahome said watching her closely not sure weather to trust this strange girl or not. A glimpse or blood on Jessica's arm caught his attention and he saw her shirt sleeve now stained in blood. Tamahome's face softened a little and he took a step towards her.

"Are you ok?" Tamahome ask looking Jessica up and down.

"Am I ok???…..Lets see I don't know where the hell I am, I'm soak to the bone and now I am cut bleeding everywhere!" Jessica said anger in her eyes looking straight at him holding back tears.

Then seeing her chance again Jessica ran off in another direction ignoring the cry of frustration coming from Tamahome. Tamahome again this time more determine to get away. After a few seconds Jessica heard nothing behind her and she couldn't believe he would give up that easy. Curiosity made her turn her head and look behind her. Tamahome was not behind Jessica but was in front of her and she didn't find that out until she ran right into him because she was looking over her shoulder. Jessica cried out when she felt herself ram into a hard muscular body knocking them both to the ground. 

Jessica groaned not knowing what really happened until she look up and found Tamahome on top of her looking down with his hands resting on her shoulders and his face about a couple inches from hers. Crying out in pain because he was putting some of his weight on her shoulders and the spot where she cut her shoulder, Jessica punched him right in the jaw without thinking.

********************************************************************

It didn't take long for Tasuki to catch up to Erin, since he was a great runner and all. Doing a flip over Erin's head he stood in front of her a few feet in a instant, Erin gasped and stooped right in front of him. Erin looked up at him wondering how in the hell am I going to get out of this one? (AN: Hey what did you expect?? If you found yourself in another place, that looks a lot like the anime Fushigi Yuugi, wouldn't you freak out? I know I would!!)

Tasuki smirked down at her, "How old are you anyways kid?"

"WHAT!!!!!" Erin said anger shooting from her eyes at him wishing that she taller instead of reaching up to his shoulder barley.

"I am not a kid, I'm 18 years old grandpa!" Erin said angrily brushing some of her wavy brown shoulder length hair from her face.

Tasuki looked back at her anger in his own eyes. "I'm only 17, grandma!!!" (AN: I have look and found that Tasuki is 17 if you don't agree with me GET OVER IT!!!)

"And besides you look like your 12 years old!" Tasuki laughed down at Erin.

(AN: Yes Erin is really that short in real life) Erin punched him in the arm, but Tasuki ignored it grabbing her wrist. "Let go hentai!!" Erin said trying to get away again.

"Would you stop it!……damn I hate girls"

Erin stopped and looked at him "If you hate girls does that mean you like boys then?"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Tasuki said yelling taking out his fan again.

"So, then you do like girls!!!" Erin said catching him in his I hate girls motto.

"NO!!!"

"Then you like guys!?"

"NO!!!!"

"I-I-I yeah…… I like girls but they are still annoying!!! With that said Tasuki took another step towards Erin grabbing her wrist.

Erin fought him again trying to get free "What in the hell do you think your doing??"

******************************************************************

Tessa ran as if the devil was after her himself, but instead if running off in the forest she ran towards the palace, not looking back. Thinking to herself that those soccer practices paid off for something. Tessa keep on running and ran up the stairs of the palace right inside slipping behind the guards. Not noticing that Hotohori was close behind her.

Tessa stop in the middle of a hallway turning in circles trying to figure out where the hell to go next. Chiriko walked out at that moment with a scroll in his hand whistling to himself. Tessa say him and ask, "Hey how do I get out of here!?" Chiriko pointed with his finger down a hallway. Tessa smiled and said thanks running the opposite way he told her to go. Chiriko sweatdrop watching her run the wrong way and also Hotohori running right behind Tessa. She ran down a hallway and into a room, she then stop and look around. The room that she was in was a giant bedroom…….. Maybe it belongs to the emperor? 

"Where the hell am I?" Tessa said looking around her again.

"Your in my room" A male voice said behind Tessa, she turned around and standing there was none other then Hotohori with his sword still out and he pointed it at her again.

Tessa took a step back, her back cladding with the wall.

"Um……." Tessa thinking in her mind if she sees Jessica again that the girl is going to die, but that's if she sees Jessica again.

******************************************************************** 

Tamahome's let go of Jessica's shoulder after she hit him. "Damn you punch harder then Miaka" he said rubbing the spot on his jaw where she punched him with his hand. Jessica looked up at Tamahome shocked out of her mind, not knowing what to say for once. Tamahome grinned, "You ok?? Since there is no chance of you getting away."

"gggggrrrrr……get off me hentai!" Jessica yelled trying to get up but felt a stab of pain run threw her arm again. Wincing Jessica stopped moving and looked Tamahome in the eyes and said very coldly

"Get off me now…your hurting me!" Tamahome seemed to come out of his own little world and got off kneeling next to her. Jessica sat up looking at her arm again cussing under her breath.

"You know pretty girls shouldn't cuss" Tamahome said grinning at her. Why not flirt anyways with another girl, miaka said she didn't want to marry him anyways.

"Well little boys shouldn't fall on girls!" Jessica said wincing again.

Tamahome ignored her comment and looked her over again, shock by how much curly hair she had. Then getting an idea he grinned, "Hey how about you letting me have that hair of yours??"

"What!!!!!!??"

  
Tamahome ignored what she said and went on. "Well I could get a lot of money for it and all, there's not that many people around here with that kind of hair" His eyes glow with the thought of getting money.

"Not no, but hell no!!" Jessica said standing up getting ready to run for it again. Tamahome stood up too blocking her way for an escape. "Come on Mitsukake can fix you up," Tamahome said gently taking her wrist and pulling her towards the direction back to the palace.

*********************************************************************

Tasuki smirked at Erin "What in the hell does it look like?"

He said still holding her wrist holding his fan in his other hand. "Scared?" 

"Hell no!!" Erin exclaimed, her anger getting worse. 

"Good, the sooner we get back the sooner I can get rid of you" Tasuki said picking Erin up and throwing her over his shoulder before she could react to it. "PUT ME DOWN!!" Erin screamed, kneeing him in the stomach several times, trying to get down. "If you don't stop I will not be responsible for what I do to you" Tasuki said in a cold voice, not joking around at all. 

"Just let me go damn it, I just want to get out of here!!"

Erin said not kicking him anymore, but punching him on the back. 

Tasuki laughed "You don't look or act like your from around here and until we find out more about you there's no way your going anywhere" he said starting to walk in the direction of the palace.

"Oh yeah by the way, stop hitting me your pretty weak" Tasuki said tapping Erin on the butt lightly with his fan. Erin sucked in her breath shocked out of her mind somewhat thankful he didn't hit her hard because that would hurt!

*********************************************************************

"Don't be afraid," Hotohori said giving Tessa a warm smile thinking that this girl looked just like any other girl, except for the clothes and hair. "Oh yeah don't be afraid when you have your sword pointing at me!!" Tessa said her eyes never leaving his sword. Hotohori nodded his head and put his sword away taking a step towards Tessa. "Now what are you doing here?" Hotohori ask looking at her.

Tessa didn't respond to him because she was too busy staring at Hotohori now. "Is something wrong," Hotohori asked raising an eyebrow wondering if something was on his beautiful face.

"Well, um…you're just so beautiful!!" Tessa said blushing saying the first thing that pop in her head. 

"Yes, I know I am……nobody can compare to me" Hotohori said grinning brushing the hair out of his eyes. (AN: remember he is not in his emperor's clothes!!) Tessa sweatdrops, thinking to herself I should have known he would react like that. 

"Come on I think your friends should be back by now, I still would like to know why you ran off?"

Tessa shock her head "It's a long story" 

Hotohori nodded his head "Well follow me then and try to keep up and not get lost again." 

******************************************************************

More to come!!! ^.^ now review this please, it will only take you a min. or so to type something and plus how am I suppose to know if this is turning out good or going down hill if you don't review. ^.^


	4. The Spell 4

Tamahome and Jessica finally got to the front stairs of the palace and waiting there was Tasuki with Erin still thrown over his back ****

The Spell ch.4

By: *BlueRose*

Hey!! Sorry took so long for me to get this one up and all. I've been busy..hehehe well R/R please!! 

*Tessa walks in and starts yelling at Jessica about her typos * "ggrrrrrrrrr……..WHO CARES ABOUT MY DAMN TYPOS!!!!!! GET OVER IT!!!!"

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tamahome and Jessica finally got to the front stairs of the palace and waiting there was Tasuki with Erin still thrown over his back. Jessica saw this and started laughing hard, tears coming down her cheeks. "Damn it Jess!!" Erin said trying to get down again her face red from anger and embarrassment, then to Tasuki "Put me down you hentai!!!" 

Tasuki shrugged and smirked "Well if you insist" Letting Erin drop and fall on her butt to the ground. Jessica ran over to her kneeling down next to her. "You ok??" Then looking up at Taskui not laughing now, she stood up. Poking him in the chest "why did you drop her pyro!!" (AN: I call Tasuki, pyro….. don't like it, get over it!! It's my fanfic!!)

Erin saw Jessica's bloody arm and stood up quickly

"What happened Jess?" Erin said pointing at her arm.

Jessica shrugs "Its nothing Erin don't worry about it, just a little blood"

Tamahome came and stood besides Jessica again, showing some concern for her. "Just a little blood!?"

He said looking at her arm again; Jessica just shrugs its not like it's the first time that has ever happen before.

"Jess why can't you heal it yourself??.. You are a witch…." But Erin didn't finish the rest she was going to say because Jessica smacked her upside the head hard to get her to shut up.

Tamahome and Tasuki looked at each other then over at Jessica somewhat shock.

"I thought there was some new strange energy around here no da!" 

Chichiri said appearing out of nowhere like always behind Jessica and Tamahome. Jessica turned around to see him better not liking the idea of someone appearing behind her.

"You are a witch no da??" Chichiri said looking her over better now that she wasn't trying to run off. Jessica turned back around and was about to say something when she spotted Tessa and Hotohori walking towards them.

"Tess your ok!"

"Well yeah I am" Tessa looked at Jessica and saw her bloody arm too out of the corner of her eye. "Jess can't you go one day without hurting yourself??" Tess said shaking her head. Nuriko and Mitsukake joined the little group later on after that, but Miaka still had not made her own appearance preferring to stay far away from Tamahome right now since she has to remain pure and stay away from him. Also how could she face him after laughing in his face when he asked her to marry him?

Mitsukake nodded after being told by Chichiri what was wrong and took Jessica's arm gently in his strong hand. 

Mitsukake then took his other hand and put it lightly over her arm. During the healing of Jessica's arm a bright light surrounded her again, but this time the light was more of a soft blue color. The little group could also see something glowing under Jessica's shirt, like a necklace shape like a star or something. Mituskake pulled his hand away, taking a step back away from Jessica feeling the energy from her. The rest of her arm healed and also the blood disappeared from her shirt. Jessica stopped glowing and sighed to herself looking at Erin and Tessa. Then pulling at a sliver chain under her shirt that reviled a pentacle. The pentacle looks to them like a Star with a circle around it. Nestled in the middle of it was a blue stone, which changes different shades of blue. The rest of the group was really too shock to say anything else wondering if this girl was a Seishi?? 

Jessica sighed again and put the pentacle away safely back under her shirt. Chichiri broke the silence in the group by saying to her 

"So I was right you are a Witch no da!" 

Jessica just looks at him and nodded her head, not really knowing what to say.

Thinking to change the subject quick 

"Hey we never really introduce ourselves did we?"

Jessica said looking at Erin and Tessa

"Well you ran off before we could say anything to you" Hotohori said a smile on his face glancing at Tessa every so often.

Jessica smiled and made the introductions and tried to hold back a laugh when the Suzaku Seishi made their own introductions.

Tessa and Erin just nodded not letting on that the 3 of them knew who they all where.

Hotohori smile grew bigger as a girl with a school uniform on came running down to the group almost tripping.

Stopping when she was in front of them Miaka looked the girls over seeing they where wearing jeans and sneakers that must be from her world. "You are from my world!!!??" Miaka yelled out confused.

"No shit baka……," Jessica said under her breath trying to keep it done knowing that the Suzaku Seishi would not like to hear there priestess being made fun of.

"I can tell from your clothing!!" Miaka said after looking at their jeans and sneakers again.

The 3 girls nodded at the same time. Erin thinking the baka caught on pretty fast this time instead of being herself for once.

"Hai, we are from your world" Erin said nodding.

"Really!?" Miaka said growing excited by the thought of having someone from her world to talk too. 

"Naw, we are from another planet that's kind of like your world…that sells jeans….baka" Jessica mumbles under her breath again, but this time Erin and Tessa heard her. Both of them look at Jessica trying not to laugh.

"Well how did you get here?" Miaka said tilting her head talking to Jessica. 

"Well it's a long story….." 

Hotohori smiled and an idea came to him. "Why don't you 3 stay here until we figure out how to send you back. You are from Miaka's world and plus you have shown us no reason you are our enemy"

Erin, Tessa, and Jessica looked at each other then back at hotohori. They would have to accept his offer there really was no other place for them to go and they knew nobody else in this world. 

"Hai, we will, arigatou Hotohori"

******************************************************************

Erin, Tessa, and Jessica follow Hotohori and everybody else into the palace and down some hallways. Leading them into Hothori's throne room, Hotohori stop and turned around looking at the girls, "Onegai wait in here, I have something to discuss with the rest of the Suzaku Seishi. Turning around Hothori closed the huge double door leaving the girls in the room by themselves. Looking at each other then over at Hothoris throne, they all set off in a dead run racing each other to Hotohori's throne. Erin and Tessa got to his throne first fighting each other on who will sit in Hotohori's chair first. But Jessica pushed them both out of the way and sat down in hotohori's throne grinning. "Hey this isn't that bad, nice and comfy!!" "Damn it Jess!!" Tessa said sitting down on one of the steps leading up to Hothori's throne. Erin not really caring started to look around the room. Then growing bored of that, Erin started to spin in circles in the middle of the room. Jessica and Tessa watched her do this because there really was nothing else to do! 

***********************************************************

In another part of the palace the Suzaku Seishi talked with one another about the 3 girls no waiting in Hothori's throne room. Tamahome and Miaka staying as far away from each other as possible trying to hide there emotions for one another. Miaka of course was sticking up for them saying give them a chance. While Nuriko wanted to kill Tessa because of the glances Hotohori was giving her.

"Where are you going to put them Hotohori?" Nuriko ask in a sweet voice giving him one of her loveliest smiles. 

"How about the harem!?" Tasuki says smirking thinking to himself how he would love to see the reaction on that Erin girl's face if he told her that she would be staying there. 

"They will be staying in the guestroom of course, I'm sure they would rather be all together in one big room." Hotohori calls a servant and tells him to get ready the biggest guestroom for all 3 of them to share. "Yes I guess I will wait to talk to the girl named Jessica for now no da" Chichiri said.

"Hey the star festival is tonight isn't it? Hothori let me take the girls to the festival and show them some of our world" Tamahome said hoping to make Miaka a little jealous.

Hothori smiled "Hai, that would be a good idea"

Nuriko smiled more then look over at Miaka noticing her face fall and look disappointed. Thinking to himself he would take Miaka himself and ask Tasuki to come too.

The Suzaku Seishi talked a little bit more then all followed Hotohori back to his throne room to get the girls.

******************************************************************

Jessica and Tessa watched Erin spin around more and more till she finally stop and started to stumble around like she was drunk. Before a word could be said the door open and Jessica jump off of Hotohori's throne landing next to Tessa where she was sitting. Tasuki saw Erin stumbling around and turned to Chichiri and mumbles " and you thought I was bad when I was drunk!!" 

"Erin I told ya to leave the Sake alone!!!" Jessica yelled at her laughing and soon Tessa was laughing along with her. Tasuki face turned red with anger and he stalk up to Erin and yelled "Have you been in my SAKE!!!!!!!" Erin took a step back still somewhat dizzy. "NO!!! You baka I don't know where the hell you keep it!!"

Tessa and Jessica roll there eyes.

Hotohori thinking this is the best time to ask them about the star festival "Would you 3 like to go to the star festival tonight? Tamahome said he would be happy to take you" 

"Yes!" all of them, said at the same time.

Smiling Tamahome lead them out of the room, as Miaka watched trying to hold back how jealous she was and more hurt then ever how Tamahome could get over her so fast. Nuriko later walked up to Miaka and ask her if she would like to go with him and Tasuki to the star festival, which Miaka later agree too.

******************************************************************

That's it for now!! ^.^ so what will happen at the star festival?? Hhhhhmmmm wait and see!!! ^.^ Thanks Erin for helping me out again!! ^.^


	5. The Spell 5

The Spell Chapter:5 ****

The Spell Chapter:5

By: *BlueRose*

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, if I did do you really think I would be sitting here writing fanfics about it!! 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

When Jessica, Tessa, and Erin arrived at the Star Festival all they could really do was stare at all the directions, food, and games. Tamahome smiled at the girls exciting faces as they tried to take everything in. "Look food!!!" Tessa yelled and grab Erin by the arm pulling her towards a stand where there was a mountain of food some man was selling. Tamahome smiled down at Jessica and offered her his arm as the two of them walked around the Festival. On there little walk around they saw Nuriko, Tasuki, and Miaka sitting down on a bench. It look liked Nuriko and Tasuki where trying really hard to get make Miaka smile. Jessica noticed Tamahome tense up and show a little bit of anger. "Tamahome?" He didn't seem to have heard her so Jessica said it again this time poking him hard in the side. "Tamahome!!" 

"HAI!!" He said looking at her again. 

"Look you must love Miaka…I have seen the way you look at her, what happen? If I may ask" "Well..You see Jessica……" Tamahome told her the whole story and Jessica tried best as she could to act like it was the first time she has ever heard it and not seem bored out of her mind.

Miaka glanced over threw the crowd and saw Tamahome talking with Jessica. Miaka became even more jealous on how intense there talking look and how close they where standing by one another. Without Nuriko or Tasuki knowing it Miaka got up and walked away.

"Tamahome!! Then find out why she said no!! You know she loves you….Their has to be a reason!!" Jessica said 

"Look there she goes…….go and talk to her!!" She said garbing Tamahome by the arm and pushing him towards the direction Miaka was walking away. "Hai!!" Tamahome said running off in the direction that Jessica told him too.

******************************************************************

Tasuki looking around the coward and was getting really tired of looking for Miaka. Nuriko was on the other side also looking for her. 

Out of nowhere someone bumps into him spilling their food all over the front of his shirt "DAMN IT!!!!!" Tasuki yelled garbing the person by the wrist and turning him/her around. 

Tasuki cursed even more when he saw that it was Erin. "Let go of me hentai!!!" 

Erin said trying to break away from his grip. 

Everyone around them stopped and stared at them. Seeing that he was causing a scene Tasuki pushed her into an alleyway where nobody else could see them. Not happy at all Tasuki pushed Erin up against a wall with his body. His hands on either side of her were blocking an escape if she tired. "LET ME GO!!!" 

"No way!!! You got food all down my shirt women!!" 

"Um….gomen?" Erin said trying not to laugh.

"And just when I was thinking how cute you are when your mad….boy that was a fucking mistake" Tasuki said mumbling under his breath not caring anymore if she heard it.

Erin gasp looking at his chest, there wasn't really any other place to look.

Gathering up enough courage Erin said the words she never thought you would say to him "I-I-I like you Tasuki" Erin whisper blushing deeply. Tasuki smirked then leaned down and captured her lips with his own in a fiery kiss. (A/N get it!! fiery kiss!?) Tasuki then warped his arms around her pulling her close to him. Erin returned his kisses for all it was worth. Pulling back a little Tasuki Smirked again "yea…I guess you aint so bad youself women" Before Erin could responded to that Tasuki kissed her again. 

The two of them stayed in each other embrace for what seemed like hours (AN: If you think I am going into more details about what they did your wrong hentai!! Think it up in your own mind what they did)

******************************************************************

Tessa walked around trying to decide what to eat first. Stopping at one of the stands Tessa did not noticed someone come up behind her until she heard the person speak. 

"So….What's going on between you and Hotohori?" Tessa turned around and saw Nuriko looking somewhat mad. 

"Um……."Tessa said blushing with food in her mouth. (A/N omg….what a lovely site!!)

Nuriko sighed with relief "Good, nothing…..Keep it that way!"

Tessa just nodded really not knowing what to say to him.

******************************************************************

Jessica walked around broadly for what seemed like hours, but really not that long. Sighing to herself she sat down on a bench type of thing hoping I guess that Tamahome and Miaka hooked back up. "That's my good deed for the day…..No for the next ten years" She mumbles under her breath to herself. 

Feeling a shiver run up her spine Jessica looked around the crowd and noticed a man with long blonde hair starring at her!? Shaking her head she looks away, then heard a cold evil voice. "You don't seem to be from around here…." Looking back in front of her Jessica saw the same man with the long blonde hair standing in front of her now. She could see his armor that he wore and then it came to her who those cold blue eyes belonged to!! Nakago!!!!!!!!!!!! Jessica jumped to her feet and would have moved away but he reached garbed her wrist before she could get away.

"I know theirs something about you……you have this power around you." Nakago said tightening his hold on her wrist. Jessica ignored the pain from this and still struggled to get away, not wanting to use her magick because then he would know that he was right about her. 

"Tell me girl! Are you part of the Suzaku Seishi!?" Nakago said pushing her away from the crowd. "NO!! You Basterd!!!!" 

"Then I will take you with me! Your power can not be wasted and I'm sure Lady Yui would like to meet you too." 

Nakago let out an evil deep, nasty laugh and pushed Jessica up against him. Smirking at the fear in Jessica's eyes Nakago leaned done to give her a kiss!? (A/N: can we say gross!? *gags* get the mouth wash!!!)

"NO!!!!!!!!" Jessica screamed out slapping him across the face letting her nails dig deep into his skin. Jessica smiled a little bit as the blood started to pour down his cheek and over her fingers.

"Bitch!!! You will pay for that!!!!!" Nakago said lifting his hand up ready to throw a Ki into her face, but Jessica was faster throwing an energy blast into his stomach, making him fly back hitting a tree. 

Jessica dropped to the ground on her knees glowing again, this time a deep blood red color. 

"I don't know where all this is coming from……..I never could do stuff like this before……"Jessica whispered to herself. Then lifting her head into the air she screamed again hoping one of her friends would hear her? 

Nakago got back up smirking again not looking to be hurt at all by the blast "You are the second person to get a hit off of me now……and I don't like it, the Seriyuu could use your power and I will not deny them that…….YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!!! Nakago said lifting his hand again ready to throw another Ki blast at Jessica to knock her out.

"I don't think so no da!!" Chichiri said popping out of nowhere besides Jessica. "I thought you where back at the palace!?" Jessica whispered at him watching Nakago for his next move.

"I knew someone else would feel your energy when you came here and it looks like I was right no da!!!"

Nakago let one of his own Ki energy blast at them, the symbol on his forhead glowing now. 

Chichiri jumped in front of Jessica blocking it with his own magick. 

"Quick get into my Kasa no da!!" Jessica looked at it on the ground feeling somewhat drained from using her own magick. "Are you sure? Shouldn't I stay and help you!?" 

"No no da!! Just get into the Kasa no da!!" Chchiri said blocking another one of Nakago's attacks again. 

Without another word Jessica disappeared into the Kasa. Chichiri seeing this pick it up and then disappeared from Nakagos sight. "I will have her Suzaku Seishi!! We will get her and use that power she has!!" Nakago yelled before leaving for his own country Kutou. "I will have my way……"

Chichiri made his way back threw the Star Festival to get Jessica out of there.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Well that's it for now folks, R/R please. Oh yeah I have someone that might be drawing me pics for the fanfic. Keep your fingers crossed!!! I hope it will work out! ^.^ 


	6. The Spell 6

The Spell Ch ****

The Spell Ch.6

By: *BlueRose* 

I own Fushigi Yuugi ………. I MEAN I DON'T!! own Fushigi Yuugi or any of the chars. Yeah I know its been awhile since I wrote my next chapter. But you know summers here……..*grumbles* I really hate summer 

WINTER COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^;;; hehehe anyways lets get on to the next chapter.

OH yes by the way I have a few comments for the person that reviewed my fanfic. Its nice that you did and I don't really care that you didn't like it that much…………………..*Takes a deep breath* FIRST Of all, so the Characters are a little out of character. I don't know everyone by heart. Also this is the point of fanfics do have the character a little bit out of character and do what YOU want to the story. ALSO if everybody was in charter what's the point of that? You would know what there going to do and how they will react. The point of a fanfic is to write what YOU want and to do what YOU want. I didn't know you knew Nakago that well? Well why don't we all do lunch one day???

Also I can't help my spelling I run it threw the computer spell check and I'm sorry you can't take it. I'm so use to miss spelled words and typos it's hard for me to point it out. I'm sorry if I am not that big on grammar or anything. Its not bugging anybody else so I won't worry about it.

Also if it seems it goes fast at times, that is because I just came up with a great idea for the next part and I don't want to lose it. 

But allwell nobodies going to read this anyway. I can't please everyone I just try to make this fun. My friends, the ones I put in this fanfic love it so far so I'm going to stick with it.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chichiri stopped long enough to tell Tessa, Nuriko and then Tamahome who was now in a better mood with Miaka by his side what happened. Then he was off to the palace with Jessica still in his Kasa. 

Later on that night Tasuki and Erin where found finally. With that they where all headed back to the palace. 

One of Hotohori's servants told Tessa and Erin later on at the palace that Jessica was in their room that they would be sharing together. Opening the door they saw Chichiri and Jessica deep in conversation. Not wanting to disturb them they sat down on their beds listening to them finish up.

"How long have you had this power no da?" Chichiri said looking Jessica up and down as she sat on her own bed.

"I dunno……I never had power like this before until I came here……" Jessica said looking up at him.

"Weird no da….I will leave you then to get some rest……we have talked long enough and I think your friends have questions to ask you no da" Chichiri said laying his hand on Jessica's shoulder, for comfort and then stepping away from her. Chichiri nodded at Erin and Tessa then walk out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Jess!! You ok!?" Erin said looking at her with concern.

"Yeah are you? Erin and me heard what happen to you"

Tessa said showing her own concern for her friend.

"Yeah I'm fine, but….HEY!!!!! I got to hit that Basterd Nakago! YES!!!!!!!!!!!" Jessica yelled jumping up and giving Tessa and Erin a high five each. 

"Yeah I know!! Good one Jess!!" Erin said laughing.

"Hey Jess what was it like in Chichiri kasa?" Tessa said with interest.

"Well……..it was like an apartment!! Bedroom, kitchen, living room, and bathroom!!!" 

They all started laughing waking up a lot of people that turned in for the night at the palace.

Tessa grinned and looked at Erin. "Hey Erin why don't you tell Jess what happened, between you and Tasuki"

Jessica raised an eyebrow and looked at Erin "Yes, Erin please tell me"

Erin turned bright red "Well……….you see Jess, Tasuki kissed me" 

"That's great!!!!! Good job Erin!!" Jessica said grinning.

"Yeah Jess but it wasn't just a kiss…………..more like them trying to do more" Tessa said winking.

"Shut up Tess!!!" Erin said smacking her with a pillow.

"HEY!!!" Tessa ran for her own pillow and smacked Erin back with it.

"Do I have to separate you two kids!!" Jessica said laughing, and then fell back as Tessa and Erin's pillow smacked her in the face at the same time with their pillows.

"That's it!!!!!!!" Jessica said picking up her own pillow

******************************************************************

After the pillow fight the three of them all sat down for a game of truth or dare just for fun. 

Jessica saying she would go first looked at Erin and grinned evilly. 

"Um……watch out Erin she has that look" Tessa said laughing.

"Well I'll take dare Jess, since theirs no way I'm gunna tell you what happen between tasuki and me"

"Ok Erin, that's fine………….I dare you too……………." A gleam came into Jessica's hazel eyes as an idea came to her.

"I dare you too………………sneak into Tasuki's room and get his sake bringing it back here"

"Shit!!……….Damn you jess, fine I'll do it" Erin said getting up and walking to the door turning back she gave Jessica and Tessa one last look and slip out the door.

"Think she can do it Jess?"

"Yeah……. Want to bet on it?" Jessica said pulling a 10-dollar bill form her pocket.

"Hell yeah!!" Tessa said taking out her own money.

******************************************************************

Erin sneak down the hall trying to remember which room was Tasuki. Checking a room every so often she finally came to Tasuki's room. Erin opened the door slowly sneaking threw into his dark room. With the moonlight helping her, Erin spotted Tasuki fast asleep on his bed. Erin moved forward but almost fell over a sake bottle. Catching herself from falling Erin looked over to see if Tasuki had woken up. Seeing that she didn't Erin sighed with relief and looked down at the floor seeing some more sake bottles. "The baka must have passed out from drinking all night" Erin thought and rolled her eyes. 

After about 20mins of looking around Tasuki's room Erin still couldn't find the sake. Looking once again Erin saw a trail of sake bottles leading under his bed. Getting down on her hands and knees Erin found a who bunch more sake under Tasuki's bed. Smiling Erin garbed what she could and moved out of the room closing the door behind her. 

Erin ran down the hallway and opened the door to there room and slip back in.

"I got them!!!!!!!!!!" Erin said putting all the sake on the table.

"Well lets drink up!!!! I win Tessa!!!!!!" Jessica said picking up sake and taking a sip from it.

"yeah……yeah you win Jess" Tessa said picking up her own sake.

Jessica held up her bottle "To us!! See my spell did work…….cheers!!!" 

******************************************************************

About an hour passed by and Tasuki woke up and looks around his room feeling like something isn't right. Shrugging it off he reached under his bed for some sake but felt nothing with his hand.

"DAMN IT!!!!!!! Somebody's been in here!!!" stumbling out of bed Tasuki opened the door falling threw it, into the hallway landing on the floor. "OW!!!!!!!" Tasuki yelled then crawled a little along the hallway. Hearing what sounded like screaming…..from Jessica, Erin, and Tessa's room? Tasuki got up running drunkenly down the hallway.

Opening the door he saw the three of them singing, each holding an empty bottle of sake in their hands. Tasuki looked around the room and saw more empty bottles of sake on the table.

Jessica, Erin, and Tessa didn't see him and continue to sing "We Are The Champions" in their drunken voices.

"YOU TOOK MY SAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tasuki yelled out angrily reaching behind him for his fan but coming back with nothing. "DAMN IT!!!!! I put my fan down before I passed out"

He said looking at Erin sitting on her bed now looking like she could pass out at any time. 

Erin looks back at him. "Oh shut up baka……………you can always get more sake"

Erin said laying back and passing out when her head hit the bed.

"NO!!!! Wake up!!! Your going to pay for this women!!" Tasuki said stalking over to Erin's bed and trying to shake her.

"Pyro I suggest you leave her be………………" Tasuki muter some more cusses and sat down next to Erin on the bed looking down at her.

Jessica looked at Tessa and grinned evilly again. Tessa raised an eyebrow wondering what she is thinking now? 

Tasuki swayed back and forth a little and yawns "I'm tired………." With that Tasuki passed out again falling next to Erin on the bed.

"YES!!!!!!" Jessica yelled doing a little dance.

Stopping she looked at Tessa and grinned "Come on and help me carrying Erin to Tasuki's room" Jessica said walking over to Erin and get a hold of her arms. 

"What are you thinking Jess?"

"Oh you'll see just help me Tess!!"

Tessa walked over and garbed Erin's legs. 

Tessa and Jessica moved down the long hallway to Tasuki's room trying not to make any noise as there carried Erin, but still having problems from them being both drunk.

Opening the door and putting Erin on the bed Jessica grinned again. "Come on Tess, let's go get Tasuki……"

Jessica turned around and hurried back to the room with Tessa following right behind her.

Stopping in front of Erin's bed, Jesscia started shaking her head looking down at Taskui.

"I don't think we can carry him…..Tess"

"Sure we can!!" Tessa said getting close to Tasuki and trying to lift him up by herself. After a few seconds Tessa gave up on that idea and came up with something else to try. Tessa put each pointer finger under Tasuki's back and thigh chanting "Light as a feather, Stiff as a board" 

Jessica bit her lip trying not to laugh at Tessa with her eyes close chanting. Smiling Jessica moved her hand and said a word softly like Chichiri showed her before Tessa and Erin came into the room early that night. She smiled as Tasuki slowly floated off the bed into the air.

"YES!!!!!!! I did it Jess!!!!!" Tessa said moving her fingers away from under is back and throwing her hands up in the air. "SHIT!!!" realizing what she just did Tessa waited for him to fall to the ground.

"He will be ok tess, now lets get him to his room……………..Erin is waiting" 

Jessica grinned evilly then moved her hand around again this time turning Tasuki towards the door. 

Finally they moved out in the hallway towards Tasukis room and Tessa looked at Jessica again.

"Be careful Jess……don't hurt him now"

"Oh give me a break Tess what could I do to him??………………..oooppssss" Jessica winces as she wasn't paying attention and slammed Tasuki into a wall.

"That's going to leave a mark on his thigh!! Nice one Jess!!!"

"Shut up!! You're going to get us into trouble with that loud mouth of yours………." 

"Now ssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh" 

Jessica stopped and listened for the sounds of footsteps or anyone running to this side of the palace to see what the hell those loud noises where. Nodding towards Tess, Jessica started walking again.

Tessa just rolls her eyes and continues walking with Jessica down the hallway.

Jessica sighed with relief when they finally made it back to the room without slamming Tasuki into a wall again.

Jessica moved her hand again and Tasuki floated in the air over the bed, where Erin was fast asleep. Grinning evilly again, Jessica said another word softly and Tasuki floated down on the bed. 

"Ok get the blankets and cover them Tess" Jessica looked at her and whispered.

"But………."

"Just do it Tess!!!"

Getting another idea Jessica looked at Tessa again.

"Wait before you do that…………………" 

Jessica moved over to Tasuki and started taking off his top (A/N and if you think I know what's its called!! GUESS AGAIN!!!) 

"JESS!?………………you going to rape him or something??"

"Baka!!! NO just watch…………well close your eyes I'm sure you don't want to see him naked………….."

"HUH!?"

"Just……..Close your eyes and I'll tell you when to open them again………."

Jessica whispered at her.

Tessa just nodded and turned away from them closing her eyes.

"Oh goddess…….this should work" 

Jessica closed her own eyes and continued to strip Tasuki naked not seeing anything, hopping not to grab something she's not suppose to.

In a minute or two Tasuki was completely naked with a blanket over him and Erin now in the bed.

Jessica opened her eyes and whispered to Tessa.

"Ok Tess you can open your eyes now, show is over"

Tessa opened her eyes and turned back around.

"Jess???……………What did you do???"

Jessica grinned.

"Well I striped him down naked so Erin has a very nice wake up call in the morning……..Now lets go and leave them here to get some sleep"

"Where going to have a good laugh in the morning Jess"

"Yeah I know Tess" 

Jessica and Tessa walked back to there room and cleaned up the bottles of sake all over the place.

Finally they went to bed falling asleep.

***************************************************************** ****

In the eastern Country of Kutou Nakago stood before Yui telling her about the girl that he encountered at Konan. 

"A girl with this much power Nakago?" Yui looked at him thinking.

"Yes Lady Yui and she is on the side of the Suzaku"

Yui eyes narrow "So Miaka called for more help, she thinks this will help her get to the Shinzaho in Hokken country before me"

"AH, do not worry Lady Yui, I have a plan" Nakago said. 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

To be continued: ****

So what's going to happen when Erin and Tasuki wake up in the morning?? What's the asshole Nakago's plan?? You'll see…..you'll see.

R/R please

^.^

****


	7. The Spell 7

**The Spell ch7**

**By: *BlueRose***

**Well what do ya know?? Another chapter YAY!!!!!! I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. **

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Sunrise finally came to the country of Konan hitting the window of Tasuki's room chasing the dark away. **

**Still on the bed Tasuki is lying on his back with Erin snuggled close to his side, her head on his bare chest breathing softly in her sleep. Of course Tasuki is smiling in his sleep keeping his arm warped around Erin's waist holding her close to him. [A/N AAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gomen…….hehehehe]**

**Tasuki finally woke up as the sunlight filled his room. Moaning he opened his eyes slowly letting them focus not having a hang over from the sake. Why would he? He drinks sake all the time so his body is immune to it by now. Tasuki looked down and finally saw someone's head on his chest!? **

**"WHAT THE HELL!!!!! GET OUT OF MY BED WOMEN!!!!!!!!"**

**Tasuki yelled out with anger finally getting a good look at the head on his chest and recognizing its Erin.**

**Erin woke up from Tasukis angry yells and lifted her head letting her eyes focus.**

**"Do you have to be so loud……………HEY!!!!! LET GO OF ME!!!"**

**Erin said moving away from him.**

**"Hentai!!! What am I doing in here……."**

**Erin moved as far as she could away from him on the bed pulling the blanket with her and pulling it off of Tasuki. Erin looked at him now fully naked sitting there on the bed with her. Erins eyes got stars in them all anime like. **

**"Sugoi………." Was all Erin could whisper. (A/N where is a camera when you need one!? Talk about selling that on ebay!! LOL *.* )**

**"huh!? What are you talking about women!?" **

**Tasuki looked down felling a breeze run over his skin and finally saw he was naked. In a bust of embarrassment Taskui reached out and grab the blanket back from Erin.**

**"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Tasuki yelled at her covering himself up.**

**Erin shocked her head coming out of her little dream world.**

**"OH Get over it!!!!!! You're the Hentai!!! Sleeping in the bed with me naked……how did I get in here!?"**

**Erin looked at him getting madder her cheeks having a silent hint of red in them.**

**"You put me in here didn't you!!!! Hentai!!!!!!!"**

**"No I did not damn it!!!!!!! Look you still have your robe on!!"**

**(A/N: yeah they sleep in robes like Miaka when she first came into the book. What else could they sleep in?? Except where not all falling out like Miaka in her robe……………sorry I had to say it and yes I'm sure you agree with me somewhere in your mind)**

**Erin blushed more then looked around her then said looking to Tasuki again.**

**"WOULD YOU JUST GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE SOMEONE SEES US!!!!!"**

**Tasuki grinned and moved a little closer to her.**

**"Why? Don't you like it here?? Where all alone Erin"**

**Erin's eyes narrowed at him.**

**"IF you don't back off right now I WILL hurt you…………."**

**"Wait a min………WHAT ELSE HAPPEN LAST NIGHT!!!!" **

**"OH GOD DID YOU USE PROTECTION!!!!!!!!"**

**Erin yelled freaking out hiding under the covers, her face bright red.**

**"Whats the??…………… Protection??" Tasuki said looking at her a bit confused. "WHAT!?" Erin said turning pale.**

**Tasuki not being able to hid it anymore busted out laughing.**

**"You baka……I didn't sleep with you" Tasuki said then did one of his fang smiles just for her. **

**Erin shoke her head "oh…….." noting the hint of disappointment in her voice Tasuki leaned down stopping inches away from her lips.**

**"Maybe next time………….." Then Tasuki captured Erins lips in a sweet kiss warping his arms around her in a tight embrace. (A/N why in the hell does Erin get all the action?? That's about to change!!!! evil laugh then starts coughing*)**

**But unfortunately the kiss was interpreted by Jessica busting into the room and stopping dead in her tracks at the two of them. **

**"Well glad to see you two so comfy" Jessica grins then starts laughing.**

**Erin looks at her finally figuring out it was Jessica that put her in the bed!! With tasuki.**

**"Damn you Jess!!!!! I will get back at you for this!!!!!" **

**Jessica laughs again then starts singing "Erin got some ass……Erin got some ass!!!!" Jessica wipes the tears away from her eyes from laughing so hard and runs out of the room slamming the door behind her before Erin could get out of the bed and hurt her. **

**Running out into the hall, away from Tasukis room Jessica not paying any attention like always runs straight into something hard and solid. With a cry Jessica falls straight back falling to the floor. Jessica closes her eyes waiting for the pain, but it never comes. Feeling strong arms warped around her and keeping her from falling flat on her back, Jessica opened her eyes seeing none other then Tamahome. **

**"Why in the hell are you in such a hurry??"**

**Jessica thought of something quick not wanting to draw attention to Tasukis room.**

**"Um…….just hunger that's all Tamahome"**

**She gave him a quick smile and got out of his arms running the rest of the way down the hall. **

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Tamahome watched Jessica run down the hall the disappear, thinking to himself what a strange one she is. Then he smiles remembering how she got Miaka and him back together again. Sighing Tamahome walked down the hallway getting ready to leave with Miaka to go get his family and bring them back to the palace before there trip to go get the **Shinzaho, in the country of Hokkan. Tamahome hurries along faster knowing Miaka and Hotohori are waiting for him in front of the palace with the horses. Both Tamahome and Miaka not knowing that Nuriko will be joining them later on in the trip. (A/N yeah I'm trying to get it to go along with FY as much as I can ^.^)****

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Jessica runs into Erin, Tessa, and her room jumping on Tessa's bed.**

**"GET UP!!!!! TESS!!!!"**

**She said jumping up and down on the bed, then tripping and falling backwards landing on her butt on the hard floor.**

**"OW!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN IT!!!!!!!"**

**Tessa rolls over looking at Jessica on the floor in a dazed kind of sleepy look.**

**"What the hell Jess?? Can't I ever get some sleep??"**

**Tessa rolls back on her other side away from Jessica.**

**"Tess I got something to tell you!!!!"**

**Jessica stands up jumping back on Tessa bed and seeking her. **

**"DAMN IT!!!!! I have a headache…….what did you give us last night Jess??…………..you trying to kill us or something??"**

**"Is Erin even up yet??"**

**Jessica laughs, "You don't remember Tess!?"**

**Tessa rolls back over looking at Jessica seeing that grin on her face again, and then it all comes back to her.**

**"Did you go into Tasukis room!?"**

**Jessica smiles with a huge glimmer of mischief in her eyes, that Tessa knows all too well.**

**"What did you do Jess!?"**

**"I did nothing!!………….just gave them a good morning hello??"**

**Jessica falls back laughing, falling off the bed again this time landing flat on her back.**

**"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

**Tessa moves looking down at Jessica laughing hard with tears coming down her face. Seeing this Jessica starts cracking up and joins her in laughing.**

**"SO what happened when you walked in there Jess!?"**

**"Tell me everything!!!"**

**"Alright! Alright Tess, I'll tell you everything"**

**Jessica craws back up on the bed starting to tell Tessa what happened when she walked in Tasukis room. **

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Yeah I know its been a LONG LONG LONG time since I posted a new chapter *sweatdrops* sorry about that!! lol school has started and I've been kind of busy. Yeah I know that's no excuse! lol well hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon!!  
R/R please!! **


	8. Why I haven't updated this fanfic in so ...

Ok I know I haven't updated this fanfic in awhile…. That's because things changed and I lost Erin my very close friend. She went off to college and I stayed in High School a senior.. and well I guess Tess and me weren't that good enough for her. Now that Tess and me are going to the same college as Erin, a lot of it had to do because we wanted to stay together, it hurts seeing Erin and she wont even wave to us. So you see why I can't update this fanfic? It hurts too much and I'm sorry to everybody. 


End file.
